Familia Gu -adaptación de un drama
by Italy-Miu
Summary: Esta es mi adaptación de un drama con los personajes de Naruto , cabe aclar que o me pertenecen.


Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic :v esperó que mi historia les guste y sean felices! Nose escribir lemon xD jajja pero si quieren ayudarme estate enteramente agradecida! Soy amante de los dramas coreanos y libros de fantasía :) y esta historia se ambientará en época antigua y de fantasía con parte de realidad :) adaptación del drama Primer libro: Kang Chi

Personajes:

Wol ryung - Minato

Seo Hwa - Kushina

Kang Chi - Naruto

Yeo Wool - Hinata

Chung Jo - Sakura

Tae Seo - Sasuke

Capitan Dam - Haishi

Los otros personajes ya los conocerán :)

Personalidades:

Minato: un gumiho (Zorro de nuevo colas) es un ser pasivo, benévolo, y lleno de alegría , un día se enamora de Kushina una humana a la que termina salvándole la vida y ambos llegan a tener un hijo.

Kushina: un mujer de clase alta que termina siendo acusada de traidora a causa de una calumnia a su padre el cual muere al pagar tal crimen. Es arrastrada a un casa de acompañantes, y ahí conoce al "hombre" que la ayudara a escapar, Minato.

Naruto: hijo de Minato y Kushina, es criado por personas de familia rica dueños de un hotel llamado "los 100 años" pero no es adoptado por el dueño sino de su empleado de este, crece enamorado de la hija del dueño y siendo amigo del hermano de ella, luego de un trágico accidente el descrubre que es un gumiho y se verá envuelto en peligrosas situaciones.

Hinata: ella una chica que ama luchar por la paz del mundo que conoce, tiene un entrenador llamado Neji que la cuida, es una chica calificada como poco femenina, el día que conoce a Naruto el piensa que es un chico (si lo ese es estupido, pero en verdad así pasa) , ella hará muchas cosas para ayudarlo, incluso proteger al primer amor del hombre que ama.

Sakura: hermana de Sasuke , primer amor de Naruto, ella dice amarlo también, pero es muy engreida pero por circunstancias iguales a las de Seo Hwa es enviada a la misma casa de meretrices que la madre de Naruto. Podrá su amor por Naruto ser tan fuerte para superar estas pruebas?

Sasuke: muchacho rico, amable, y guapo él se enamora de Hinata cuando la vuelve a ver luego de muchos años...mejor amigo de Naruto casi hermanos, pero todo lo cambiará la muerta de su padre, podrá la venganza ser más fuerte que el amor y la amistad?

SINOPSIS:

Un épico melodrama sobre los problemas y vivencias de Naruto Uzumaqui quién nació como un medio humano-media-criatura mítica, y su lucha para encontrar el Libro de la Familia Gu y así vivir como un ser humano.

Naruto fue criado por la familia Uzumaqui, después de haber sido recogido en el río. Él es el hijo de Minato el espíritu guardián de la Montaña Jiri, y Kushina su madre es alguien abierto, lleno de curiosidad y posee un gran corazón el cual destacara por su nobleza y lealtad, este se da cuenta de que es medio humano-media criatura mítica, a través de un cierto incidente y empieza a vivir su segunda vida.

Por su parte, Hinata Hyuga es una experta en artes marciales y tiro con arco. Es una persona honesta quien realmente valora los tres enlaces y cinco relaciones en el confucianismo, y se convierte en una instructora de un centro de artes marciales a una edad joven.

¿Qué pasará cuando Jiraiya un monje que predice el futuro, les advierta que uno de ellos dos podría morir si siguen su destino juntos?

¿Naruto será capaz de convertirse en humano?, ¿Logrará controlar todo el poder que fluye en él?, ¿Podrá su amor vencer el destino e incluso la muerte?.

Ahora eempecemos!...

Capítulo 1 -Minato, el comienzo-

En lo mas profundo del bosque durante la noche a oscuras, lejos de la civilización, nos encontramos con una valle aislado; este santuario interior se identifica como el Moonlight Garden. Durante mil años un espíritu protector ha vivido aquí, velando por el bosque, y hoy en día un monje llega en busca de él.

Jiraiya: Minato!...Donde estas?!

Soy yo Jiraiya!, oye Minato!...

Oh no!...no puede ser posible que...

Jiraiya: lo hizo otra vez!

Minato en cambio ansioso por echar un vistazo a la vida humana en el valle de abajo. espiando en el borde del bosque, con una amplia sonrisa al ver a los festejos en la distancia, mientras una elegante gisaeng *dama de compañia*empieza una fiesta con la actuación de tambores perfectamente sincronizados.

Ahora iremos a una escena más oscura, la llegada a la residencia de las gisaeng; un vagón con 3 presos, un hermano, hermana y su sirvienta. están vestidos con las ropas finas de nobleza pero salpicadas de sangre. Son hijos de traidores, pero no sólo eso sino que también son condenados por crímenes de su padre.

Ellos han sido vendidos a la casa gisaeng por el gobierno y degradados a la clase baja. La joven es Kushina, está en shock al darse cuenta de que está condenado a ser un gisaeng la cual considera una dura caída para aumentar su desgracia.

La señora de la gibang (casa gisaeng), Tsunade termina su presentación y sus empleados le informan de una complicación con sus nuevos esclavos.

Tsunade: que sucede?!

Empleado: Mi señora tenemos problemas..

*Tsunade molesta*

Ella se dirige a la puerta principal.

Kushina: No voy a entrar!

Emplada: has sido vendida como una gisaeng ,Si no vas a entrar que haras, morir?

Kushina: Prefiero morir! Es mucho mejor que estrar alli!

Empleada: Mira querida, estoy ocuapa la fiesta del magistrado esta iniciando y mi señora ...

Tsunade: Que es todo este ruido? Que sucede?

Empleada: mi señora...

Tsunade: Quienes son?

Empleada: Son hijos del hombre ejecutado por traición hace poco

Tsunade: Traición, eh?, son hijos de traidores

Kushina: Por favor, no hable con desprecio! Mi padre fue injustamente acusado! El nunca a cometido traición!

Tsunade: Eso no me importa. Ya fuiste vendida y apartir de ahora seguirás las órdenes de esta casa.

Kushina: No quiero!

Tsunade: No me importa si no quieres, no tienes opción!

Kushina: NNunca!, Nuca, entraré allí! Nunca me convertiré en una baja gisaeng!

Tsunade: Baja gisaeng?, Tú, desvistela! -los sirviente de Tsunade se acercaron a Kushina-

Kushina: Que hacen?! Ahhh!

Los gritos de su hermano y su sirvienta se escuchaban pero no pudieron evitar que ella fuera despojada de sus ropas hasta quedar en su ropa interior...

Al otro lado entre el bosque Minato observaba todo con tanta incredulidad,

Tsunade: Atenla!

Los ruegos no sirvieron de nada, ella estaba siendo atada y su hermano y sirvienta eran conducidos a la bofñdega donde permanecerían encerrados.

Tsunade: mantenga atada ahí, hasta que decida cambiar de idea, no le den alimento o agua , Entienden?!

Empleados: si, mi señora!

Todos se fueron poco a poco sólo quedó la empleada de la jefa Tsunade recogiendo el vestido arrancado de Kushina.

Kushina: Oiga! De que trata esto?..porque...?

Empleada: Querida, al menos sabes a que árbol esta atada?, ese es el árbol de la vergüenza! A las mujeres como tu que viene de familia noble con una personalidad altanera como la tuya se les pone en ese árbol de la vergüenza que les quebrara el orgullo.

Kushina: Árbol ddea vergüenza ?

Empleada: Sólo renuncia a ese orgullo tuyo y pide perdón a la jefa o sufrirás peor!.

La mujer se fue retirándose lentamnete

Kushina: Oiga!, Oiga! ...aun asi...como es posible que le hagan esto a un ser humano?

Liberame porfavor!

LIBERAME! PORFAVOR!

Pero las palabras quedaron en el aire...

bueno esperó les haya gustado :) como dije es de un drama que vi hace un tiempo...y como ando media aburrida y sin hacer nada pues pensé en escribirles esta historia que vi con los personajes que me gustan del anime Naruto :) daré un final feliz y creado sólo por mi *-* porque muchas opiniones de chicas que vieron el drama no les gusto el final xD a mi si pero bueno! No niego que quería ver más cosas...que aquí en este fic pondré :) .en fin, gracias por leer


End file.
